barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Home Video
Barney and the Backyard Gang 1988 *The Backyard Show 1989 *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach 1990 *Waiting for Santa *Barney's Campfire Sing Along *Barney Goes to School 1991 *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos 1992: *Barney's Birthday *Barney's Best Manners *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose *Home Sweet Homes *Down on Barney's Farm * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1993: *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Alphabet Zoo *Families Are Special 1994: *Barney Live in New York City *Barney's Imagination Island 1995: *Barney Songs *Barney Safety *Making New Friends *Riding in Barney's Car *All Aboard For Sharing 1996: *Barney's Talent Show *Fun & Games *1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon a Time *Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers *Barney's Sense-Sational Day 1997: *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Camp WannaRunnaRound (aka Barney's Outdoor Fun) *Barney's Adventure Bus *Good Day Good Night *Barney's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! *It's Time For Counting *Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister *Barney's Colors And Shapes 1998: *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Halloween Party *My Party With Barney Starring your child (Personalized Video) *Barney's Great Adventure *Barney's First Adventures *A to Z with Barney 1999: *Sing and Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School aka ABCs & 123s *Barney's Night Before Christmas *More Barney Songs 2000: *Barney's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Super Singing Circus *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine Love Barney *Barney's Dino Dancin Tunes 2001: *Barney's Pajama Party *Barney's Musical Castle (Barney's Musical Castle Live!) *Let's Go to the Zoo *You Can Be Anything 2002: *Barney's Beach Party *Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star 2003: *Barney Songs From the Park *Read with Me Dance with Me *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Happy Mad Silly Sad 2004: *Movin' and Grovin' *Let's Pretend With Barney *Now I Know My ABCs *Barney's Colorful World *Ready Set Play 2005: *Let's Go To The Farm *Just Imagine *Everyone Is Special *The Land Of Make-Believe *Can You Sing That Song 2006: *Let's Go To The Beach (previously released as Barney's Beach Party) *Let's Make Music 2007: *Let's Go to the Fire House *Shake Your Dino Tail *Dino-Mite Birthday 2008: *Celebrating Around The World *Animal ABC's *Hi I'm Riff *Best of Barney (20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination) 2009: *Once Upon A Dino Tale *Top 20 Countdown *Let's Go on Vacation *Sharing is Caring! *Jungle Friends *We Love Our Family 2010: *Please and Thank You *Barney’s Eggcelent Adventures Spanish language videos *El Castillo Musical De Barney ¡en vivo! (Barney's Musical Castle Live!) *Barney y Su Mundo de Colores ¡en VIVO! (Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) *La Pijamada de Barney (Barney's Pajama Party) *El Maravilloso Mundo que Copartimos (What A World We Share) *El Super Circo de Barney (Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario (Walk Around the Block with Barney) *Es Divertido Transportarse (Round and Round We Go) *Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches (Barney's Good Day Good Night) *Barney ¡en Vivo! en Nueva York (Barney Live in New York City) *Barney en Concierto (Barney in Concert) *La Isla de la Imaginación (Barney's Imagination Island) *Zoologico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa (Alphabet Zoo/Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose) *Buenos Modales/Feliz Cumpleaños Barney (Barney's Best Manners/Barney's Birthday) *Colores y Formas (Colors and Shapes) *Esperando a Santa (Waiting for Santa) *Mas Canciones de Barney (More Barney Songs) *1-2-3-4- Estaciones (1-2-3-4 Seasons) *A Contar con Barney (It's Time for Counting) *De Paseo con Barney (Riding in Barney's Car) *Haciendo Nuevos Amigos (Making New Friends) *Una Sorpresa muy Especial (A Very Special Delivery) *Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar (All Aboard for Sharing/Home Sweet Homes) *Una Magica Aventura Musical (Magical Musical Adventure) *El Show del Talento (Talent Show) *La Maravillosa Maquina de Juegos (Fun & Games) *Habia una vez (Once Upon a Time) *El Autobus Magico de Barney (Barney's Adventure Bus) *Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney (Barney's Sense-Sational Day) Hebrew language videos (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) *Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) *Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday Barney) *Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) *Colors (Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) *Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) *Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) *Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) *Barney Collection 1 *Barney Collection 2 *Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun) *Go For a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) *Voices from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest) *Sailing Magical Island (Ship Ahoy!) *Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) See Also * List of Barney Stage Shows